Flop Nation: The Genius
|contestants= 13 |teams= |episodes= 12 |format=''The Genius Game'' |location=Seoul, South Korea |seasonrun=June 22, 2019 – July 16, 2019 |video=Flop Nation The Genius (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}The Genius is the fifteenth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on June 22, 2019, and concluded with a final challenge on July 16, 2019. It is a format adaptation of tvN's The Genius Game, a competitive showdown of strategy and social intrigue, where players are encouraged to use any means necessary to win competitions, earn currency in the game, and ultimately avoid elimination, in a bid to be the last player standing. Production The Genius was first announced as fifteenth season of Flop Nation during the airing of - before the premiere of previous season - on May 1, 2019. Applications opened on June 8, 2019, closing almost two weeks later on June 19, 2019. The full cast of 13 was announced on June 20, 2019, two days before the season premiered. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Each round consists of two competitions - the Main Match and the Death Match. The aim is to win the Main Match to ensure your safety, and avoid having to play the Death Match, whilst also earning currency in the game in the form of Garnets. The Main Match will end with one or more players winning, and each victor earns themselves a 'Token of Life', granting them immunity from the Death Match. If only one player wins the Main Match, that player will be granted TWO Tokens, one of which must be given away to another player at the immediate conclusion of the Death Match. The player who performs the worst in the Main Match will be declared the loser. They will automatically face the Death Match and may not receive a Token of Life. If there are multiple players that are deemed losers, the winner(s) of the Main Match will pick one player from the losing group to face the Death Match. The Death Match elimination is a head to head battle between the Main Match loser and the player of their choice. The winner of the Death Match will stay in the game, while the loser will be eliminated. The winner will take the loser's garnets. Garnets are the main currency of the Genius, and you want as many as you can get your hands on. They are earned through Main Matches, and how they are given depends on the rules of that particular game. Garnets may be used in certain games to purchase advantages that could help a player win. Garnets can also be traded to other players for help, and can also be given away as you see fit. In the end, the final players compete in the final to become Genius Champion. Final Results Cast Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant was named Genius Champion. : The contestant was a runner-up. : The contestant won the Main Match and was granted a Token of Life : The contestant was granted a Token of Life by the Main Match winner. : The contestant did not win the Main Match, but did not face the Death Match. : The contestant was a Death Match candidate, but was not picked to face it. : The contestant won the Death Match. : The contestant lost the Death Match and was eliminated. : The contestant forfeit the Death Match and was eliminated. Garnet Count Chart * Note: The number of garnets shown in a Round is the count AFTER the Main Match but BEFORE the Death Match. Category:Flop Nation Seasons